


一次成功的追踪和一次失败的魔药熬制

by leafvan



Category: Chinese Streamer RPF, God Lie (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux | The Werewolves of Millers Hollow (Card Game), Lying Man (TV), Panda Kill (TV), Real Person Fiction, Super Liar (TV), 狼人杀
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Room of Requirement, 戴士答不出鹰门环提出的问题, 有求必应屋, 熬制魔药, 血人巴罗是个指路牌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvan/pseuds/leafvan
Summary: 最近戴士总躲着韩潇，韩潇决定搞清楚这是怎么回事。
Relationships: 戴士/韩潇
Kudos: 6





	一次成功的追踪和一次失败的魔药熬制

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你发现了文中隐藏的彩蛋，请在评论区告诉我；如果有读者没看过《哈利·波特》，或者看过但一忘皆空了，欢迎在评论区提问！

最近戴士总躲着我，韩潇皱着眉头。他刚从教室出来，正站在走廊边等待自己需要的那架楼梯转过来。其实戴士躲着他去做什么，韩潇大致能猜出来，但是他不明白为什么要避开他。这个行为隐隐展现出的不信任和不安全让韩潇烦躁不安，他心里的火苗升腾着，迟迟不来的旋转楼梯加重了他焦灼的情绪。  
  
简直想拔出魔杖给这些该死的楼梯来个火焰熊熊，韩潇摸着衣袖里的魔杖想。白蜡木，13英寸，不易弯曲，内芯是凤凰尾羽，这根魔杖从入学前就开始陪伴韩潇了。  
  
  
  
韩潇还记得当他被这支魔杖选中时，老奥利凡德先生那双曾见过无数人，其中包括伏地魔与哈利·波特的凌厉双眼，竟然在他身上打了三转。  
  
那时刚满十一岁的韩潇被这样的眼神审视着，不由得有些羞赧：“奥利凡德先生，您为什么这样看着我，这根魔杖有什么问题吗？”  
  
奥利凡德先生这才把目光移开，表情也变得柔和些许：“不不，我这里的魔杖当然不会有任何问题！不过，你要知道，向来是魔杖挑选巫师，而不是巫师选择魔杖。白蜡木魔杖总是会选择那些坚定不移，正直纯粹，为了理想不惜燃烧自己的巫师。所以，孩子，你以后的路可能会有些艰难，但如果你能坚持到底，一定会取得非凡成就、名垂青史的。”  
  
  
  
所以“非凡成就”与“名垂青史”大概指的就是成为第一个用火焰熊熊把霍格沃茨城堡里所有旋转楼梯全烧掉的学生，并因此被记入《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，几年后被一位像传说中的那位赫敏那样的学弟或学妹在入学第一次走旋转楼梯时，炫耀学识般地把这件事讲给所有人听。韩潇想着自己的名字被那样讲出来的滑稽场面，不由得笑了起来，同时习惯性地扭头看向左边，想要跟戴士分享这个有趣的幻想——  
  
左边没有人。韩潇的笑容凝固在脸上，更想火焰熊熊了！韩潇咬了咬牙，手里握紧了魔杖，表情看上去似乎正打算碾碎什么令他痛恨的东西，例如一个刚从阿兹卡班逃出还抢了他手里的火鸡腿的食死徒。所幸他一直在等的那架楼梯终于姗姗来迟，他松了口气，把魔杖塞回衣袖，退后两步做了个助跑，没等楼梯完全停稳就直接跳了下去。  
  
接着又是一连串的小跑，韩潇早已对这段回旋下行的楼梯路烂熟于心。这是他十一岁那年得知戴士被分到斯莱特林以后，特意抽了半节魔法史课计算出的从教室到斯莱特林公共休息室的最短路程。虽然后来他的教室偶有变动，他也重新计算过许多次，巧合的是这段路永远都是最佳选择。于是这些年来每次走这段路时，韩潇都会在心底为十一岁的自己骄傲——鉴于韩潇走这段路的频率甚至能与皮皮鬼恶作剧的频率持平，这就相当于是每时每刻了。  
  
韩潇轻车熟路地绕开几段干扰楼梯，又跳下一层楼。斯莱特林的休息室在黑湖湖底，他已经迅速掠过了大半路程，潮湿的水汽扑面而来。韩潇每次都会在倒数第三架楼梯上停下歇歇脚，再给眼镜施加一个防水防雾咒。  
  
  
  
戴士对拉文克劳塔楼可就没有这么熟悉了。精确地说，是非常陌生。  
  
他们两个认识第六年了，戴士去拉文克劳公共休息室找韩潇的次数寥寥无几，其中绝大部分还是在韩潇坚持要求下才勉强跟去的。但是韩潇也非常理解，毕竟鹰门环的问题确实不是正常人愿意面对的。  
  
戴士独自一人面对鹰门环拷问的情况只发生过一次：两年前韩潇大病一场，窝在寝室里昏昏沉沉三天不见人，戴士心急如焚，迫不得已才独闯拉文克劳塔楼。  
  
  
  
这件事后来被戴士夸大其词添油加醋一番，讲给韩潇听的时候已经变得面目全非：鹰门环是心狠手辣蛇蝎歹毒的斯芬克斯，给勇闯鹰窟的勇士提出谜题，答对了就能通过，答错了就要被吃掉（韩潇打断道：我看你身上也没少肉啊，鹰门环嫌肥肉不好吃？），但是勇士戴士三闯三不入，与鹰门环斗智斗不过但是斗勇非常了得，最后激流勇退的惊险故事。  
  
韩潇听完大笑不止，还没忘了问斯芬克斯门环究竟给英勇戴士出了个什么题。问完戴士立刻委屈起来，大声控诉：“那出的题是人能答出来的吗！你都不敢信，那狗门环（韩潇纠正道：是鹰，戴士没理睬）居然问我，星期一上午十点钟从变形术教室出来遇见马尔福教授的概率是多少！你说这是人能理解的问题吗！”  
  
韩潇闻言笑得更厉害了，好不容易止住笑以后拿了张羊皮纸就开始给戴士演示算法：“概率是1/（6+5+4+3+2+1）=1/21的平方约等于1/42，那么1/42就等于2.37%这个概率！”（*引自《GodLie》第三季E07P02 韩潇计算预言家与狼链子概率时的发言。）  
  
戴士听得目瞪口呆，一时间有很多话想说，比如韩潇你考虑一下把算术占卜课退了吧，但是看看韩潇真诚的眼睛，一句都说不出来。  
  
  
  
不过戴士从此再也不会一个人去拉文克劳塔楼了，作为回报，斯莱特林公共休息室每一次更换的口令，戴士都会第一时间告诉韩潇。  
  
最近一次戴士告诉他的口令是Saint Emrys' Fire，口令向来是这样，一个拗口又罕见的单词。不过他们有没有尝试过用hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia（*意为长单词恐惧症）作为口令呢，韩潇一直很好奇。如果用的话，安全等级一定立即提升200%，因为就算闲杂人等知道了这个口令也懒得过来完整读一遍。  
  
  
  
韩潇跳下最后几级台阶，这次确实跑得太急了，他气喘吁吁地停在那幅纠缠的毒蛇油画面前。  
  
“Saint Emrys' Fire——”韩潇口齿清楚地读出这个单词，同时默默祈祷着口令别被更换。自从戴士开始躲着他，他就再也没收到过戴士给他递送最新口令的纸鹤了。  
  
油画里的蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，散发出不友好的气息。韩潇和它对峙了一会儿，什么都没有发生。韩潇不愿意接受现实，顽固地重复了一遍口令，这次蛇连对视的机会都不给了，盘着身子闭上了眼睛。  
  
韩潇愤愤不平又无能为力，只能长叹一口气准备离开。  
  
忽然，背后响起了熟悉的声音：“韩潇？你怎么一个人在这里，找戴士吗？”  
  
韩潇一下就听出来这是谁了，眼睛为之一亮——感觉这次不会白来。他急忙转过身去，果然是申屠正向这边走来。  
  
“对对，我来找戴士。可我忘了你们这儿的口令了，你能带我进去吗？”韩潇虽然是拉文克劳，但因为戴士的缘故，与几位斯莱特林也有点交情，申屠恰巧是其中一个交情还不错的。  
  
“Chupacabra，”油画里的毒蛇一边吐着信子一边缓缓游动起来，门随着蛇的动作渐渐打开，申屠微笑着做了个请的手势，“最近好像确实少见你来了，进来吧。”  
  
果然申屠没有拒绝他，韩潇道谢后不由得在心中大呼幸运，这要是遇见别人，绝不会像遇见申屠这样顺利。  
  
两人并肩踏入斯莱特林休息室，韩潇习惯性地深深吸了口气。斯莱特林公共休息室在黑湖湖底，被流动的翡翠色的湖水包围着，有宁静的溪水蛇行穿过休息室大厅，流经寝室中挂有幽绿色丝绸帷幔的四柱床边，因此室内永远像雨天般湿润，韩潇常常错觉自己正在用鱼鳃呼吸。大厅墙壁上装饰着银色的灯笼与银线刺绣的中世纪挂毯，上面绘有几个世纪以来著名斯莱特林的伟大成就，壁炉里潺潺流淌的岩浆也是苍绿色的，映照着整个公共休息室如同一块莹莹发光的祖母绿宝石。从窗口能望见湖水中嶙峋的怪石、漂泊的水草和成群的游鱼，据斯莱特林级长称，有时还能看到巨乌贼缓缓游过。  
  
  
  
一起上算术占卜课时聊起黑湖，韩潇戴士纷纷质疑这个传闻的真实性，申屠却说他不仅见过巨乌贼，还曾看见过人鱼。韩潇和戴士震惊地问申屠怎么做到的，申屠神秘一笑，示意自己只是算术占卜学得好。  
  
韩潇听闻气得瞪大双眼，又不敢在课堂上喧哗，只好用气声表达自己的不服：“凭什么？我也用算术占卜算过巨乌贼出现的时间啊，可我就一次也没见到过！”  
  
戴士和申屠对视一眼，不约而同地抿着唇扭开了头，没回答他。剩韩潇一个人迷惑不解地看着两人侧脸生了大半节课闷气。  
  
  
  
总之韩潇和申屠确实是能聊上几句的交情，这次也不例外。申屠走在韩潇左边，随意地和他闲聊，韩潇也有一搭没一搭地回答，气氛倒也不尴不尬。穿过公共休息室大厅，快要到达寝室门口时，申屠突然说：“其实你大概率在这儿找不到戴士。”  
  
韩潇闻言倏地转头去看申屠：“为什么？”  
  
“戴士最近总是早出晚归，”申屠微微笑着，韩潇常常疑心这笑容里包含许多潜台词，例如“我就知道只有戴士这两个字能引起你的注意力，果然如此”之类，总有种被读懂心思的悚然感。这导致韩潇每见一次申屠，大脑封闭术的练习都会更努力一些。“每天第一个离开公共休息室，每晚最后一个回来……可能都不回来，至少最近我从没见过他回来。”  
  
韩潇惊奇地听着，他想不到戴士可能会去哪儿。申屠关注着韩潇的表情，发现他确实全不知情，也有些惊奇：“你居然也不知道他最近在忙什么，他近来行踪神秘，你也不来这儿了，我还以为你们总是在一块儿呢。”  
  
几句话间，两人已经走到了戴士寝室门口，韩潇赶忙再次诚恳致谢，又说了几句囫囵话，与申屠告别。他一边走进戴士的寝室一边心想，他在忙什么我倒是知道点儿，就是他人究竟跑哪儿去了还得调查调查。  
  
  
  
韩潇熟悉戴士的寝室就像熟悉大哥身上的花纹，闭上眼睛都能准确地顺着第一道虎斑摸到尾巴尖，一折一转都清清楚楚。  
  
  
  
大哥是韩潇的猫，是入学前在奥利凡德魔杖店隔壁的宠物店买的。  
  
那时韩潇刚兴奋地攥着新魔杖从魔杖店走出来，紧接着就被这只猎豹般从宠物店里窜出的猫紧紧揪住了长袍角。  
  
韩潇愣怔了一会儿，很快收起了魔杖，弯下腰把小猫抱在了怀里。是一只漂亮的虎斑猫，皮毛顺滑，斑纹明朗，一双眼睛又圆又亮，光彩灼然，正一眨不眨地与韩潇对视，似乎想要向韩潇诉说什么。  
  
“对不起对不起对不起——”突如其来的道歉声打破了一人一猫的眼神交流，韩潇抱着猫抬头看向来人，是个圆头圆脑的小男孩，看上去与他年龄相仿，“对不起，我刚刚在店里不小心碰倒了它的笼子，它就跑出来了，没、没伤害到你吧……”  
  
小男孩看着在韩潇怀里乖乖趴着的小猫，似乎意识到自己的话有些不妥，说话声越来越低，最后不好意思地笑了起来。韩潇被他感染，也忍不住笑起来。  
  
之后韩潇自然买下了这只后来被他取名为大哥的猫，也交到了这个名叫戴士的朋友。  
  
  
  
左边柜子里就是大哥的猫粮和罐头，而且是韩潇和戴士一起试验大半年才找到的大哥最爱口味。还没来得及带给大哥，戴士就不见踪影了，韩潇忿忿地关上左边柜门。  
  
右边柜子里是他们的游戏，上层放着几个月前新买的金高布石，是准备一起研究战略战术的新游戏。他们还没完全摸透这个游戏的内在逻辑规律，目前几次对战打得有来有回、胜负难料。戴士开始躲着韩潇之前，两人才刚刚打过一盘，还定了赌注：输的人要无条件答应赢的人提出的一个要求。不幸的是，韩潇走了一小会儿神就输了那一盘，现在想起来还是很不服气。  
  
下层专门用来存放巫师棋——这可是他们从认识起就一起沉迷至今的游戏，因此有四盒，分别是玩了多年连盒子都破旧不堪的早年普通版、用来替代早年普通版的近年普通版、独角兽限定版和韩潇最爱的卡梅洛特限定版。  
  
骑士是巫师棋中韩潇最喜欢的棋子，而卡梅洛特限定版与其他版本最大的不同点就是，里面的骑士是按照古英国传说中亚瑟王的圆桌骑士团设计的，英姿凛凛、气势慨然。戴士曾醉酒后黏糊糊地说韩潇就像巫师棋里的骑士，横冲直撞，从不回头，韩潇听着一半受用一半好笑，他知道戴士清醒时是决计说不出这种话的，不过，谁能想到有人会一杯黄油啤酒就醉成这样啊！  
  
  
  
那天是他们第一次获准进入霍格莫德村。两人先是兴高采烈地在韦斯莱魔法把戏坊里大肆消费一番，接着在德文斯宠物店给大哥买了新的罐头和玩具，途中还绕道去恶名昭彰的尖叫棚屋外逛了一圈。韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的老板说得没错，从外部是无法进入尖叫棚屋的，因此一定有一条密道可以进去。至于这条密道在哪儿，韦斯莱老板则拒绝透露。不过韩潇有个大致的猜想，戴士听完也觉得八九不离十——不然禁林旁边那棵打人柳是栽来干什么的呢，总不能是为了阻止学生们进入禁林吧？  
  
最后韩潇和戴士各抱着几个盒子坐在了三把扫帚酒吧里，算算身上的加隆，竟然只够一人一杯黄油啤酒的。韩潇本以为会喝得不够尽兴，正暗自盘算着下学期要多带些金加隆来，没想到眨眼间戴士已经一杯倒，开始念念叨叨地说起胡话来。梅林啊，韩潇迷茫又忍不住发笑，怎么会有巫师一杯黄油啤酒就醉成面条人的？但他很快就笑不出来了。虽然十四岁的戴士体重并不过分，韩潇看看桌子上层层叠叠堆放的盒子，还是忍不住悲叹世事难料。  
  
然而更难料的是醉酒后的戴士。韩潇没想到醉酒后的戴士想一出是一出，扳着他的肩膀硬是要去他们原本绕着走的蜂蜜公爵糖果店，比凤凰社成员投入战斗还坚定。韩潇无可奈何地抱着半人高的盒子，蹭着戴士的肩膀走得比戴士还歪歪扭扭。  
  
比比多味豆和巧克力蛙对于韩潇来说，既不好吃还早就玩腻了，但仍旧是糖果店的热销产品，韩潇皱着眉头把戴士从热卖货架旁推开。甘草魔杖、酸棒糖、胡椒小顽童，戴士眯着眼睛凑上去闻了闻，又嫌弃地远远躲开。韩潇跟在后面大笑，问他你是狗吗，戴士也不理睬。下一个货架是韩潇勉强能接受的滋滋蜜蜂糖和戴士一年级时很喜欢的果子露饮料，可戴士一个眼神都没分给它们。接下来是冰老鼠和形状像蟾蜍的薄荷糖，戴士刚想伸手碰一碰，小老鼠就从他指尖逃走了，韩潇在背后偷笑他是狗拿耗子。  
  
戴士在店里越逛越深，已经走到了韩潇从没来过的糖果店深处。韩潇抱着的盒子遮挡视线，一不小心就跟丢了戴士，接着在陌生的货架里迷失了方向。他束手无策，只能碰运气地四处乱转，寄希望于下个转角就能看见戴士毛茸茸的脑袋。  
  
梅林保佑，还没等韩潇走出这个转角，就连人带盒被晕乎乎的戴士一头撞倒在地。韩潇完全倒下去之前想，再也、再也、再也不能让戴士喝哪怕一滴酒了。  
  
后来韩潇回忆这件事时总结道，戴士撞人极富技巧性。技巧性指的是，戴士不仅撞倒了他，还推着他一起在地上滚了半米远，像魁地奇比赛中一击进环的鬼飞球似的，两人竟然误打误撞地撞开了地板上没关严的密道门——直通向霍格沃茨三楼走廊。  
  
  
  
实际上，他们两个都对魁地奇毫无兴趣。这种坐在飞天扫帚上满天乱飞、还常常撞到看台木板上、有时还会有生命危险的高强度运动，韩潇和戴士两个体力运动特困生实在对它敬谢不敏。但这不妨碍他们两个在全霍格沃茨都为之心潮澎湃的四学院魁地奇比赛期间做点什么——例如开盘。三年级时戴士突然提出了这个主意，不出意料地与韩潇一拍即合，于是两人商量着一起开了个地下赌局，就赌每盘魁地奇比赛的胜负。那段时间魁地奇比赛紧张激烈、沸反盈天，他们的赌局也因此赚到盆满钵满。虽然最后是与他们无关的格兰芬多捧得了奖杯，但只有戴士和韩潇知道，他们两个才是最大赢家。就连当年韩潇送给戴士的生日礼物，一根新魔杖，都是用开盘赚到的钱买的。  
  
那年魁地奇比赛之前，他们第一次上保护神奇生物课，脾气暴躁的鹰头马身有翼兽踩断了戴士原本的魔杖。黑胡桃木，11英寸，有些柔韧，内芯是龙心弦，偏好敏锐的直觉和强大的洞察力，非常匹配戴士。韩潇如今回忆起这件事，心想得亏戴士早已更换了魔杖，否则按照黑胡桃木不允许欺瞒的怪癖（*如果持有者不能或者不愿意坦诚面对自己或他人，这种魔杖将不能正常使用。），它一定会枯萎的。  
  
不过韩潇送给戴士的那根魔杖相当的不同寻常：银椴木，12又1/3英寸，弹性尚可，内芯是独角兽毛。银椴木昂贵又罕有，永远闪着银白色的光芒，比起魔杖更像是一件奢侈品。被它选中后戴士简直骄傲到要骑着鹰头马身有翼兽飞到天上（*巫师俗语，指炫耀或趾高气扬。），随时随地都想把它拿出来炫耀，以前举手之劳的事情现在都要抽出魔杖来个飞来咒，韩潇被他烦到常常想施个变形咒把魔杖变成圣诞拐杖糖。  
  
但韩潇不得不承认，银椴木魔杖实在太适合戴士了。它迷人又充盈着魔力，尤其在擅长摄取神念的巫师手中会展现出最强大的力量——戴士实在是个摄神取念高手，韩潇最明白这个，否则也不会让他来做自己练习大脑封闭术的搭档了。  
  
虽然至今也没多精通就是了，不然今天也不会又被申屠笑到毛骨悚然了。韩潇怏怏地把巫师棋最下面压住的那本《从零学起：一点一点精通大脑封闭术》抽出来，扔到书桌上。  
  
  
  
戴士的书桌上散乱堆叠着许多羊皮纸和课本，他向来懒得管，以往都是韩潇看不下去的时候帮他整理，这段时间韩潇没来，早已故态复萌。韩潇再自然不过地坐在书桌前开始动手帮他分门别类按序排列：破旧的变形术课本、崭新的天文学课本、半新不旧的黑魔法防御术课本；魔法史论文八英寸、草药学论文六英寸、麻瓜研究期末论文十二英寸、（抄韩潇的）魔咒知识梳理、算术占卜草稿……还有魔药学笔记？韩潇停下了动作。戴士是个魔药学小天才，天才又懒惰，他学魔药从不记笔记！韩潇抱着“果然如此”的心情把那张“魔药学笔记”从最下面抽了出来。  
  
这是一张抄写的高级魔药配方，配料庞杂，步骤繁琐，却被戴士的笔迹划去了许多地方，在空白处加上了乱七八糟的注解。这的确是戴士的习惯，韩潇非常了解。虽然戴士从不记魔药笔记，但他总会在韩潇的笔记上涂涂改改——他对于魔药确实有独到的见解，因此常常根据自己的判断修改教科书上的指导。最初几次韩潇对他的注解不以为然，甚至还为他在自己的笔记上胡乱涂写而生气；然而当韩潇在戴士的极力劝说下按照注解熬过一次满分魔药作业后，才终于叹服戴士的魔药天赋的确无与伦比。  
  
韩潇娴熟地在无数划线和圈点中辨认单词：……逐滴加入缬草糖浆7g并顺时针搅拌7圈，7被划去改成了9；三分钟后加入毒堇香精19g，魔药由靛蓝转为雪青色；当第三个泡泡破碎时加入颠茄的汁液23g，戴士在旁边标注：提前用热水泡好；槲寄生浆果3颗，切片，被涂掉改成了磨碎；当魔药逐渐变粉并散发出异香时迅速倒入13滴火蜥蜴胆汁，被改成了17滴。  
  
火蜥蜴胆汁，韩潇对这份配料可是相当印象深刻。上次他们对战金高布石，韩潇输给戴士以后，戴士提出的条件就是要他去马尔福教授的魔药储藏室偷一瓶火蜥蜴胆汁。  
  
现在韩潇已经完全确信了自己最初的猜想——戴士这些天来躲着他的确是为了偷偷熬制一份高难魔药。但韩潇的魔药学得非常一般，考试都要靠死记硬背戴士给他标注的重点，更别说提前自学如此高难度的魔药了。因此虽然他拿到了这份配料表，也没办法读出这究竟是什么魔药。  
  
没关系，韩潇把这份配方折了两折装进了口袋，他非常自信，只要找到戴士直接问他就好了，断没有被他抓个现行还要接着瞒他的道理。  
  
可戴士究竟会在哪儿熬魔药呢，韩潇一边往斯莱特林休息室大门方向走一边沉浸在自己的思绪里，寝室没有，天文塔的环境不适合熬魔药，黑湖边戴士一个人不敢去……他总不会在马尔福教授办公室吧！  
  
  
  
“嘿！那个鹰院小孩，等等！”  
  
当他正要走出休息室时，忽然被身后的一个古老的声音叫住了。  
  
韩潇转过身去，原来是斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗。他知道拉文克劳的幽灵格雷女士——海伦娜·拉文克劳与血人巴罗有段旧情，因为过去他常常受血人巴罗所托为格雷女士带去问候。今天也不例外，不过这次血人巴罗还多加了一句疑问：“你这小孩最近怎么不来了，和那个小胖子吵架了吗？”  
  
韩潇不知怎么解释，只无奈地摆摆手，像惯常那样承诺一定把问候带到。当他正要向血人巴罗道别时，突然灵光一现，试探地问道：“等等，请问您最近有见过我那个小胖子朋友吗？”  
  
霍格沃茨的幽灵们早已习惯了被当作指路标和寻人启事，血人巴罗也很称职。他“哈哈”地笑了两声，好像在为自己卓越的判断力而得意，又眯着眼睛回忆了半天才回答韩潇：“最近少在这儿见他！但我印象中上次看见他是在八楼走廊。”  
  
  
  
八楼走廊。韩潇向血人巴罗道谢后离开了斯莱特林公共休息室，一路上都在默念着这个词。八楼走廊，总觉得在哪里听过这个。韩潇漫无目的地在霍格沃茨里踱步，走得东倒西歪，全部的注意力都迷失在自己的思绪里。  
  
当他晃晃悠悠地撞到第七个人的时候，终于被人扶住了胳膊。韩潇如梦初醒般抬起头来眨眨眼睛，看清了眼前的人原来是比他低一级的拉文克劳学弟陈彬。陈彬也养了一只猫，它和大哥总腻在一起，但名字取得非常不知所云：ks，但陈彬本人很得意，韩潇也很欣赏。  
  
此刻陈彬正一手抱着ks一手扶着韩潇，担忧地问：“你和戴士分手了吗？”  
  
韩潇被这样一问，一时不知该作何反应，只好哭笑不得地接连摇头。  
  
陈彬见状更疑惑了：“那你怎么失魂落魄的，还一直念念叨叨走廊什么，我还以为你们刚刚在走廊吵架了呢。”  
  
“没，没在一起也没分手——”韩潇无奈，陈彬从两年前就执着地认为他和戴士是一对儿，他一开始还耐心解释，后来干脆自暴自弃放任自流了，“更没在八楼走廊吵架！”  
  
“八楼走廊？”陈彬复杂的表情告诉韩潇，显然他又没把前半句话听进去，不过还好他没继续在这个话题上逗留，而是说出了让韩潇豁然开朗的话：“你终于要开始研究我去年跟你说的八楼走廊的事了吗！”  
  
闻言，韩潇恍然地瞪大了双眼——他想起来了，去年的圣诞节餐桌上，陈彬神神秘秘地凑近他耳朵，讲了一段自己离奇的经历：期中考试前夕，陈彬在拉文克劳公共休息室狂热复习到凌晨四点钟，又饿又困，浑浑噩噩地离开鹰院塔楼想找点吃的，但他已经复习到头昏脑涨，甚至想不起来厨房在几层，却在路过八楼走廊时，被一扇从未见过的门内传出的香味吸引了。陈彬不假思索地推开那扇门走了进去，接着就被眼前豪华盛大到可媲美霍格沃茨圣诞大餐的佳肴晃晕了眼。陈彬后来去过八楼走廊很多次，想要再一次走进这扇门，然而始终一无所获。  
  
  
  
韩潇当时不以为意，不过今日可不同于往昔了。戴士消失在八楼走廊，陈彬说他曾在八楼走廊见过一扇门，这还用思考吗？韩潇几乎瞬间就得出了结论：那一定是传闻中的有求必应屋。  
  
韩潇想到这里，急忙问清了陈彬那扇门的具体位置，都没顾上与他道别，直接扭头跑上了正好转到他们身边的旋转楼梯，毫不犹豫地向八楼奔去。  
  
  
  
“我想见戴士、我想见戴士、我想见戴士……”按照传闻中有求必应屋的使用方法，韩潇一边奔跑一边全神贯注地在脑海中重复这句话。果然，当他上气不接下气地站在陈彬告诉他的那张挂毯对面时，他看见了一扇完全陌生的门。也许是因为刚刚跑得太急，也许是因为一些难以言喻的预感，此刻他的心跳剧烈到好像要跳出胸腔。  
  
韩潇伸手轻轻抚摸门上繁复的花纹，平复了一会儿呼吸，接着用力推开了那扇门——  
  
  
  
——韩潇从没闻到过如此浓郁诱人、沁人心脾、妙不可言的气味。  
  
这气味使他不由自主地停下了脚步，闭上眼睛深深地吸气，专注地感受它的芳香。这香气不是单一的味道，而是迷离的、层层叠叠的，错综交杂了无数韩潇最爱的气味：每晚掠过拉文克劳塔楼的夜风、黑湖波光粼粼的湖水、刚出炉的金灿灿的薯条，还有……韩潇皱着眉头仔细分辨，还有一种他无比谙熟、闻起来让他感到宁静安心的气味，但他一时想不起来在哪里闻过它了。  
  
戴士正在熬制的魔药散发出的香气充斥着整个房间，韩潇睁开双眼，意识到自己正在懒洋洋地微笑，体内每一个细胞都惬意地舒展着，巨大的满足感缓缓蔓延到他全身。他抬起头，发现自己一点儿都不生气，也不紧张，笑吟吟地看向站在坩埚后的戴士。坩埚里闪着珍珠母光泽的魔药正咕嘟嘟地冒着可爱的气泡，在螺旋形上升的蒸气背后，戴士也正笑眯眯地看着他：  
  
“潇，你闻到什么味儿啦？”  
  
“就闻到香味儿啊——”韩潇悠悠地拖长了音，“和你闻到的味儿一样。”  
  
戴士笑着摇摇头：“不对不对，我这魔药啊，每个人闻到的味儿都不一样才算成功。”  
  
“是吗，”韩潇不疑有他，只当戴士要验证魔药成没成功，开始给戴士报自己闻到的香气，“我闻着像晚上我院塔楼上的风，还有你院休息室里那黑湖湖水味儿，还有薯条和火鸡，还有——”  
  
——还有戴士最常用的洗发水的味道。韩潇福至心灵，蓦然想起了那种让他感到亲密和安心的气味，就是他每天都能闻到的戴士那头蓬松小卷毛的味道。他想起来了，因此他也明白了，他在这一刻明白了一切：那锅正散发诱人香气的魔药，正是全世界最有效、最强大的爱情魔药——迷情剂。正因如此，戴士才要瞒着他偷偷熬制。  
  
韩潇走上前去，仔细观察那锅迷情剂。他不得不第一万次承认，戴士的魔药天赋实在非同凡响，没有老师指导，仅靠自己手写的配方就能熬制出这么一份与《强力药剂大全》中插图别无二致的迷情剂，实在令人叫绝。更何况，自己能闻到戴士的洗发水味道这样私密的气味，说明戴士的确熬得非常完美。  
  
“还有什么呀？”戴士显然对自己的迷情剂极度自信，得意地凑过来追问。  
  
“还有什么，没有了！”韩潇一看戴士的表情就大概能猜出来戴士闻到的气味也一定与自己有关，感觉自己中了戴士的圈套，有点羞恼地否认，又忍不住反问他，“那你闻到了什么味？”  
  
戴士也不忸怩，干脆利落地开始报：“小羊排、羽毛枕头、雨后的空气、你喜欢喝的甜牛奶味儿，还有你身上的味道。”  
  
韩潇听懵了，急忙抬起胳膊闻了闻：“我身上的味道？我身上有什么味道？”  
  
戴士被韩潇逗乐了，无可奈何地问：“这重要吗？”  
  
“不重要。”韩潇也轻轻笑了，他放下胳膊和戴士四目相对了一会儿，笑意盈盈地倾身，给了戴士一个比牛奶更甜的吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+1  
  
“为什么你熬出了迷情剂但是题目却是失败的魔药熬制？”韩潇疑惑不解。  
  
“因为我让你偷火蜥蜴的血，你给我偷回来一瓶火蜥蜴胆汁！”戴士说起这事儿就气不打一处来，眼神都流露出恨铁不成钢的气势，“我本来是要熬福灵剂当作你生日礼物的！”  
  
韩潇一时哑然，只好学着戴士的语气道：“哎呀你看这事儿闹的！”  
  
  
+2  
  
戴士看着韩潇偷回来的火蜥蜴胆汁气急败坏地想 干脆他妈的熬瓶迷情剂送他算了 摆他床头每天用气味提醒他因为文盲究竟错过了什么好东西。  
  
韩潇（威胁）：你给我熬福灵剂 快点 不然我就偷偷给你喝迷情剂再让你给我熬  
  
戴士：我不 这迷情剂是我熬的所以你给我喝也没用！  
  
韩潇（思索）：那我去给格兰芬多的刘小怂喝 你看怎么样  
  
戴士：投降.jpg  
  
  
+3  
  
如今戴士已经很自然地按照英国的称呼习惯，称呼韩潇为“潇”了。  
  
最初戴士知道韩潇的名字用英国的称呼习惯会变成XiaoHan时觉得特别好笑，一个劲儿地叫他“小韩小韩”。  
  
韩潇回击：“那你戴士的英文名字是不是叫Style，那家MyStyle麻瓜服装品牌是不是你家开的？”  
  
戴士大笑：“韩潇你是不是文盲？人家那叫MJStyle，就你这个英文水平，别想着去读霍格沃茨了！”  
  
  
+4  
  
本来打算写韩潇熬迷情剂，戴士追踪韩潇的。但是大纲写到一半想起来，韩潇那个糟糕的厨艺注定了他不配擅长熬魔药，而戴士很会烧菜，所以是个魔药小天才！  
  
  
+5  
  
为什么韩潇在斯莱特林公共休息室遇见的是申屠，因为在我心里囚徒酒神刘小怂都是格兰芬多的。李斯倒也是斯莱特林里与韩潇交情不错的几位之一，但是那天晚上，他因为和格兰芬多的李锦在魔药课上炸了彼此的坩埚而双双被罚在奖杯陈列室里不用魔法擦银器。

* * *

*****

**拓展阅读：关于斯莱特林式爱情和他们的魔杖木**

> 自从戴士开始躲着他，他就再也没收到过戴士给他递送最新口令的纸鹤了。

斯莱特林式爱情：给挚爱飞纸鹤[（点我）](https://m.weibo.cn/3963421617/3828654007830340)

*****

**以下内容均来自哈利波特官方网站pottermore的中文翻译公众号：pottermore中文**

他们的魔杖木：

> 韩潇的魔杖：白蜡木，13英寸，不易弯曲，内芯是凤凰尾羽

白蜡树（Ash）

白蜡木魔杖忠于它唯一真正的主人，如果被魔杖原主人赠送或转手给他人，就会使白蜡木魔杖失去它的力量和技能。在杖芯来自独角兽情况下，这种特质会格外被加强。旧时关于魔杖的迷信一般不被人们注意，不过我发现古老的童谣中关于花揪木，栗木，白蜡木和榛木（花揪木爱说闲话，栗木游手好闲，白蜡木顽固，榛木爱抱怨）部分藏着一小部分真理。在我的经验里，最适合白蜡木的巫师们都不会轻易受到影响而改变信念和计划。不过，自以为是或过于自信的巫师们坚持要试用这种大名鼎鼎的木头所制魔杖后，通常都对它的功效大失所望。这种木头制作的魔杖的理想主人毫无疑问会是有胆量的，他们可能顽固，不过绝不会傲慢或粗鲁。

> 戴士的魔杖#1：黑胡桃木，11英寸，有些柔韧，内芯是龙心弦

黑胡桃（BlackWalnut）

黑胡桃木不像一般寻常胡桃木魔杖那么常见，它所寻的主人要具有敏锐的直觉和强大的洞察力。黑胡桃是一种外观很漂亮的木头，不过使用起来并不简单。它有一种出名的怪癖，对于内在冲突异常敏感，如果它的持有者在任何程度上自欺欺人，它将瞬间失去魔力。如果持有者不能或者不愿意坦诚面对自己或他人，这种魔杖将不能正常使用，需要与新主人匹配以恢复它往日的雄光。如果与真诚，有自知的主人匹配，它将是所有魔杖中最忠诚，令人印象最深刻的，施各种类型的魔咒的时候都别具一格。

> 戴士的魔杖#2：银椴木，12又1/3英寸，弹性尚可，内芯是独角兽毛

银椴树（Silver lime）

这种不同寻常、非常迷人的魔杖木在十九世纪非常时髦。由于银椴木供不应求，有无良的魔杖工匠将次等的木头染色作为银椴木魔杖出售给无知的买家。银椴木魔杖广受欢迎不仅因为它们的外表格外美观，在拥有先知与擅长摄取神念这两种神秘技能的人手中会达到最佳效果。这种特质赋予了银椴木魔杖持有者相当高的地位。在需求达到高峰的时候，魔杖匠人阿图罗·瑟法洛珀斯声称，银椴与洞察力之间的联系时“格博尔德·奥利凡德（我自己的祖父）之流的商人为了销售自己店里囤积的银椴木所散播的谣言”。不过，瑟法洛珀斯是个马虎的魔杖匠人和一个无知的人，不是先知的人也不会为他的店铺倒闭而感到奇怪。

* * *

*****

**《请各位屑人少埋自己才看得出的彩蛋》**

太明显的玩梗没列出来

> “那位赫敏”

《魔法石》：他听见赫敏小声说：“这里施过法术，看起来跟外边的天空一样，我在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里读到过。”

> 最近一次戴士告诉他的口令是Saint Emrys' Fire

原本是Saint Elmo's Fire（圣艾尔摩之火），一种自然现象，经常发生于雷雨中，在如船只桅杆顶端之类的尖状物上，产生如火焰般的蓝白色闪光。

我改成了Emrys，Emrys是《梅林传奇》中梅林的别名

> 韩潇最爱的卡梅洛特限定版

卡梅洛特：《梅林传奇》中亚瑟和梅林的家

> 巫师棋里的骑士

《魔法石》：“那么你呢?”“我来做一个骑士。”罗恩说。

> 至于这条密道在哪儿，韦斯莱老板则拒绝透露。

韦斯莱老板：乔治·韦斯莱，全世界最懂霍格沃茨密道的几个人之一。

> 韩潇怏怏地把巫师棋最下面压住的那本《从零学起：一点一点精通大脑封闭术》抽出来，扔到书桌上。

星际少帮主，本名韩潇，国内炉石传说、星际争霸2知名解说、最佳星际2教学视频作者。代表作 **《从零学起》** 、《少帮主教你玩随机》、 **《一点一点学操作》** 、《星际争霸版三十六计》、《少帮主的炉石酒馆》等。

（本来想用戴士的视频标题，但是搜过发现戴士的视频标题都是LOL解说、LOL教学之类的，不太合适。）

> 被戴士的笔迹划去了许多地方，在空白处加上了乱七八糟的注解。

《混血王子》：令他恼火的是，他发现课本以前的主人在书上到处乱写，弄得每一页的空白处也跟印着药剂的地方一样黑糊糊的。哈利一边低头辨认药剂成份（以前那位主人在这部分内容上也做了许多注解，还划掉了几种成分）

> 去马尔福教授的魔药储藏室偷一瓶火蜥蜴胆汁

马尔福教授：德拉科·马尔福时任魔药学教授

《密室》：“你知不知道我们到底要偷多少东西，赫敏?非洲树蛇的蛇皮碎片，那是学生储藏柜里绝对没有的。我们怎么办，闯进斯内普的私人仓库?我不知道这是不是一个主意……”

> 你喜欢喝的甜牛奶味儿

韩潇喜欢喝奶粉[（点我）](https://m.weibo.cn/1903228487/4487614491391848)

但是奶粉和魔法世界太不搭了


End file.
